¿Crees en el destino?
by Chiisana Minako
Summary: ¿Destino? ¡Feh! 500 años en el pasado o en el presente, ¿qué más da? Eres libre de creer en él o no; Pero lo que se ha preparado con antelación, no es lo que siempre acaba sucediendo. ¿Verdad que sí Kagome, InuYasha? - Universo Alterno.
1. Remembranza

****

¿Crees en el destino?  
Por Chiisana Minako.-

Capítulo I: Remembranza.

Los semáforos, aún estando en rojo, no eran respetados por un auto azul que iba como un bólido a través de las calles. Era a plena luz del día, y ya habían causado más de algún accidente, sin embargo quien lo conducía seguía haciendo maniobras peligrosas y violentas, alejándose, pero siempre manteniendo el control del automóvil, o al menos eso era lo que parecía. Sólo unos botes de basura se interpusieron en el camino y fueron aplastados bajo las ruedas, derramándose los desperdicios y creando un caos parecido al sucedido en la ciudad, con los autos volcados.

- ¿¡Pero qué te pasa, te has vuelto loca!? -un joven de corto cabello negro intentó arrebatarle el control del manubrio a la histérica mujer.

- ¡Suelta el volante! -lo giró para hacer que lo soltara- ¡Que lo sueltes, maldito mentiroso! -sus ojos no podían ver bien a causa de unas lágrimas de ira que se agolpaban en sus ojos. ¿Cómo había podido…?

Los chirridos de las llantas en tan cerrada curva cegaron el sonido del resto de los gritos provenientes de ambos jóvenes. El automóvil se alejaba veloz de la ciudad, con un destino desconocido para sus dos ocupantes. Uno, no dejaba de pensarlo, intentando tomar el control del vehículo, y la otra, no le importaba a dónde se dirigiera, estaba fuera de sí.

- ¡¡No sé de qué estás hablando!! -insistió el muchacho, poniendo énfasis en cada una de sus palabras, si realmente ella hubiera visto los dorados ojos de él, quizás, y sólo quizás sabría que él no estaba mintiendo. InuYasha no es un mentiroso.

- ¡No me vengas con ésas ahora! -la mujer giró el manubrio con brusquedad inusitada en ella, haciendo que hasta su largo cabello negro volase con ligereza dentro del auto.

Se estaban saliendo del camino principal, yendo ya más a terrenos rurales, donde la vegetación impedía el normal paso, pero el ya muy abollado auto no tenía más que obedecer las órdenes de quien lo manejaba. El vehículo saltaba a cada piedra que pasaba debajo de sus ruedas, las ramas gruesas de los árboles golpeando con violencia los vidrios amenazando con romperlos, las raíces sobresalidas del suelo casi haciendo volar el automóvil al ir a una velocidad tan elevada. InuYasha logró tomar el volante, haciéndolo a un lado, intentando volver a la ciudad, pero la mujer lo tenía sujeto del otro lado, y no era nada débil. El maltratado medio de transporte avanzaba en zigzag todo el tiempo, las tapas de las ruedas rayándose y algunas perdiéndose, el vidrio lleno de grietas…

De pronto, había tranquilidad. Hasta podían sentir el aire fresco que se colaba por los agujeros de las ventanas y el parabrisas. El auto no vibraba, no saltaba, sólo… volaba. El final del bosque estaba al borde de un enorme acantilado. Sólo la sensación del vacío en el estómago, la sensación de ir cayendo, fue lo que pudo sentir aquel joven de corto cabello. Tan sólo tenía dieciséis años.

- Kikyô.. -fue el último sonido, un suave murmuro proveniente de él. La imagen se fue apagando con el sonido del agua al salpicar hacia todas direcciones, estallando la superficie del lago bajo el precipicio, junto con el sonido burbujeante del agua entrando al auto.

.

- ¿Ya ves lo que tengo que hacer por ti, Buyo? -el gato sólo soltó un maullido ronco en respuesta a lo que le decía su dueña- ¡Servicio comunitario! ¿Puedes creerlo? -la muchacha seguía limpiando el piso con energía, con ayuda del trapero; pese al disgusto que su mascota le había dado cuatro días atrás, y que no fuera ésta la forma en que pretendía pasar sus vacaciones antes de entrar a la Universidad, no le era desagradable hacer las tareas varias de lo que un hospital necesitara. Se sentía bien de ayudar a la gente, aunque fuera algo mínimo, era algo que alguna persona tenía que hacer. Aunque no le pagaran nada.- ¿Qué no te he dicho ya muchas veces que en templos no se juega? -el gordo felino, de manchitas canelas y cafés, sólo la miró algo arrepentido, como un cachorro regañado.

- Kagome, ve por favor al cuarto 511, ya sabes qué hacer -le anunció una rubia enfermera a la chica que hablaba animadamente con su gato como si se tratase de una persona. Ella asintió con una sonrisa y se puso en camino. Se recogió su ondulado y negro cabello en una cola de caballo y acomodó su flequillo para que no le molestara en la visión.

"Sí… ya sé lo que debo hacer" Se repitió en su mente, avanzando a paso firme entre los concurridos pasillos del hospital. Iba repasando sus 'tareas' una a una en su mente. No eran muchas, ni tampoco eran muy difíciles. Por un motivo en particular, no le gustaba entrar a las habitaciones con gente enferma. No porque fuera escrupulosa o temiese contagiarse de algo, sino que no le gustaría encontrarse con la figura de una persona sufriendo o agonizando. Por suerte lo que le había tocado hasta el momento eran personas convalecientes de operaciones exitosas. La mayoría niños hiperactivos y alegres, que convertían el lugar en uno en que se respirara aquella inocencia infantil, y esa felicidad interminable. Le llenaba de energías ver cosas así.

Súbitamente su sonrisa desapareció. Levantó el rostro para ver la alta placa colgada de esa blanca, grande y tétrica puerta. '511' Murmuró casi inconscientemente, sus ojos color chocolate fijos escudriñando los números con detenimiento. No sabía por qué, pero tenía un presentimiento que le decía que algo iba a suceder. Kagome no suele ser paranoica, de hecho no lo es, pero… hasta un escalofrío la ha invadido. Su mano llegó hasta el pomo de la puerta, el cual crujió algo sonoramente, girando, antes de dejar que la puerta se abriera. La joven observó a su alrededor… algo le decía que ella era la primera persona que entraba en mucho tiempo, al menos para algo más que para cambiar el suero que alimentaba al enfermo. La capa de polvo no era gruesa, pero sí se notaba que ha de tener como mínimo unos ocho o diez meses que alguien no hacía una buena limpieza. Unas flores magulladas y mustias que descansaban sobre un velador era lo único que le daba algo de vida al lugar. El aire estaba viciado, por lo que se apresuró a abrir más la ventana y también las cortinas, dejando entrar la luz en la penumbra de la habitación.

Le costó un poco acostumbrar su vista a la brillante luz que emanaba el soleado día y que ahora se filtraba por la ventana. El aire fresco.. "Que delicia" se le pasó por la cabeza, sintiendo el viento jugar con su cabello y escurrirse por su rostro. Fue cuando se recordó mentalmente que no estaba ahí para disfrutar de lo maravilloso del clima, que reparó en el cuerpo que yacía en la cama, con apenas signos vitales registrados en el electrocardiógrafo. Un muchacho… estaba tan pálido que de no ser por el constante y débil sonido que emanaba la máquina que registraba los latidos de su corazón, ella habría podido jurar que estaba muerto. A pesar de eso, tenía una expresión tranquila. Su cabello negro era más largo que el de ella, y caía sin ningún orden sobre sus hombros y por los lados de su cama. "¿Qué acaso no tiene a nadie que lo visite…?" Kagome se olvidó de su 'misión', que ya estaba casi completa, y se dedicó a escrutar al muchacho que estaba allí. Su rostro, aún con los ojos cerrados, aún pareciendo no tener vida, no podía negar que le era muy atractivo.

"¡Es cierto!" Un chispazo le trajo el recuerdo de lo que había oído, hace días. Una conversación de tres enfermeras.

_- ¿No es una pena? -se lamentó una chica morena, dejando unos papeles dentro de una carpeta.- Y siendo que es tan guapo…_

- Lo sé, sé a lo que te refieres. Si tan sólo despertara.. -se relamió los labios, una muchacha algo más alta que las otras dos, sonriendo con cierta lujuria.

- Dicen que no tiene familia, así que nadie puede pagar su estadía, aunque la doctora Yoshimitsu tiene razón, no podemos desconectar a alguien por algo así, aunque digan que no despertará del coma. -citó la otra, de vivaces ojos color verde, guardando y archivando la carpeta que su compañera le entregó.

Luego había tenido que ocultarse ya que casi la descubren, por lo que no pudo oír nada más. "Así que era de este joven de quien hablaban.." ¿Qué no tenía familia? No dejaba de preguntarse el porqué, aunque otra parte de su mente le gritara que era una entrometida metomentodo. Intentaba en su mente idear posibles razones para su estado. No sabía por qué, pero… tenía el extraño deseo de tocarlo… alargó sus dedos hasta que pudieron casi tocar su rostro, pero se detuvo unos segundos antes de lograrlo. ¿Qué sucedía con ella? ¡Él era un extraño! Muy bien parecido; ¡Pero un extraño al fin y al cabo! Sintió el ligero calor en sus mejillas y suspiró algo encaprichada. Se sentó en una silla baja que había junto a la cama, apoyó uno de sus codos en ella y sostuvo su dubitativa cabeza con esa mano. La otra… amenazaba con tocar el rostro de él, pero… aunque el chico no pudiera despertar, le daba vergüenza. Cerró los ojos volviendo a suspirar, preguntándose el porqué de la extraña sensación. Las yemas de sus dedos rozaron con suavidad una mejilla del muchacho, siguiendo el contorno de su rostro.

- ¿Pero qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí? -una chillona voz sobresaltó a Kagome, a tal punto que casi se cae al suelo, pero alcanzó a sostenerse de la cama- Si ya terminaste tu trabajo vete a hacer otra cosa, este cuarto se supone que debe permanecer cerrado -reprendió una castaña doctora, mirándola severamente- Es un paciente en estado crítico. ¡Vamos, muévete!

"Pero qué carácter.." La muchacha sólo tomó algunos de sus artículos de aseo y se dirigió a la puerta, con la mirada en alto ".. sólo tenía que decírmelo, no necesitaba ofuscarse de esa manera" pasó al lado de la mujer, quien la miró de mala forma y cerró la puerta.

.

- ¡Buyo! ¡Buyo! -Kagome ya se había quitado ese uniforme provisional que le entregaban para que hiciera sus obligaciones, reemplazándolo por su ropa típica: una blanca blusa holgada que le dejaba los hombros al descubierto y una falda corta negra, de muchos pliegues- ¿En dónde te metiste? ¡Bu-yo! -y ahora, que era el momento de regresar a casa, no podía encontrar a su gato. Estaba segura de haberlo visto durmiendo con la panza al sol casi toda la tarde, sobre el marco de una ventana. ¿Dónde podría estar?

Ya había revisado la cafetería, la recepción y la mayoría de los pasillos y de los ventanales. En estos momentos se encuentra en el jardín del hospital, revisando algunos matorrales, pero como ha anochecido, no es tarea fácil. "Oh Buyo… no comerás del pescado que te gusta por una semana" Quien no tiene una mascota no sabe los problemas que pueden dar; y más aún su gato: tiene una especial capacidad para meterse en lugares donde no debe. Un maullido ronco le llama la atención, es el sonido que Buyo suele hacer cuando teme que ella lo regañe. Kagome volteó a ver, encontrándose cara a cara con su gato, sólo que los separaba el cristal de una ventana. "¡Buyo! ¿¡Dónde te metiste ahora!? ¡Es la habitación de un paciente!" La chica tiene la boca abierta pero no puede gritar, las manos fueron automáticamente a su cabeza por un segundo, antes de volver a entrar a toda prisa al edificio.

Tuvo que eludir a unos cuantos doctores, a dos enfermeras que iban conversando y a un señor que estaba limpiando una ventana. Suerte que su sentido de la orientación era bueno. "¡Ése es el cuarto!" Divisó a lo lejos la puerta cerrada, su destino. Su rostro se relajó por un momento, iluminándose una sonrisa en su rostro, que desapareció en el preciso instante en que vio a la doctora que la había regañado horas antes, caminando por el pasillo en donde estaba el cuarto en donde tenía que entrar. ¡Bien! Tendría que hacer uso de sus habilidades adquiridas en las clases de deportes de su escuela. ¡En sus marcas… listos…! "¡Ya!" Se dio la señal de partida, corriendo de forma silenciosa y rápida, logrando abrir la puerta y cerrarla con sigilo y velocidad, una vez se halló dentro del cuarto.

"¿Eh?" Le sorprendió incluso a ella el que antes no hubiera notado la similitud del camino tomado para llegar al lugar. La habitación era… la misma a donde había entrado horas atrás, y había encontrado a ese muchacho.

- ¿Buyo? -le llamó en susurros, todo estaba envuelto en la penumbra, la única luz que entraba era la de los faroles de la calle, que se filtraba por la ventana. El ambiente le era algo tétrico… el particular sonido del electrocardiógrafo le helaba la sangre. Kagome escuchó algo, como si algo se estuviese moviendo.- ¿B-Buyo? -insistió, intentando convencerse de que sólo su gato podría hacer los ruidos que escuchaba. Sólo era su gato, debía mantener el control. Pudo ver parte de la cola del felino y ya harta de los problemas que le hacía pasar, decidida alargó la mano con rapidez para agarrarla. "¡Te tengo! Estás en graves problemas…"

En aquel momento no reparó en comprobar que la textura no era la misma que la de pelaje de animal. Quizás por la conmoción.

O quizás sólo el destino ya estaba preparado para ellos.

El frágil tubo que estaba conectado con el cuerpo que yacía en la cama, se rompió al agarre de su mano. "¡¡Oh por Dios!! ¿¡Qué fue lo que hice!?" La muchacha estaba aterrada. ¿Y si el electrocardiógrafo marcaba que ya no había pulso? ¿Y si ella lo había matado? Sólo podía rogar porque lo que hubiera hecho no tuviera importancia. Intentaba encontrar los dos extremos para hacer alguna reparación… ¡Estaba en coma! ¡Una condición delicada! ¡Y ella con sus torpezas! Ya ni recordaba a Buyo, en esos momentos sólo le preocupaba el chico. ¿Qué tal si moría? El ir a la cárcel es lo menos… el cargo de conciencia nunca la dejaría en paz. ¡No podía ser! ¡Él tenía que vivir! ¿Qué tal si…?

- ¿Qué demonios es lo que estás haciendo aquí, Kikyô? -inquirió una voz sumamente varonil, casi causándole un ataque cardíaco a Kagome, que cayó sentada en el piso, con una mano en el pecho como sosteniendo su corazón, y mirando incrédula, anonadada, a los dorados ojos que parecían resplandecer parecido a los de un felino en la oscuridad.

- ¿Ki… kyô? ¿Quién… quién es ella…? -preguntó aún atontada y sin creérselo. ¿De verdad era el muchacho que antes se veía tan apacible? ¿Y de qué estaba hablando? No podía ver nada salvo un leve destello de sus ojos, estaba muy oscuro.

- No te hagas la tonta, sabes muy bien que es de ti de quien estoy hablando -bufó con molestia él, mirándola fijamente, intentando incorporarse para poder quedar sentado- O qué, ¿acaso te dio amnesia, señorita? -su sarcasmo en la última oración era evidente. La poca luz que había iluminaba parte de la muchacha que estaba cerca de él. Estaba seguro de que se trataba de Kikyô. ¿Por qué se hacía la que no sabía?

- ¡Oye! ¿Pero quién te crees? -la culpabilidad y angustia que había sentido en un primer momento se había desvanecido al comprobar la falta de modales que tenía él- ¡No soy Kikyô! Mi nombre es Kagome. ¡Kagome Higurashi! -ya se encontraba de pie, y había pronunciado su nombre de forma lenta, como para que su interlocutor pudiera procesar la información.

- ¿¡Crees que podría confundirme tan fácilmen… -su voz se apagó cuando ella prendió la suave luz de la mesita de noche. Era suficiente luz para poder verla bien. Kagome le veía algo expectante, como diciéndole "¿Lo ves?" con la mirada.- No… no eras ella.. -murmuró en un tono bajo, abriendo un poco sus ojos sin darse cuenta, por la sorpresa. Hubieron unos cuantos segundos de silencio.

- … ¿te encuentras bien? -le oyó decir a ella. Ahora que la veía mejor… no sabía cuánto tiempo había estado inconsciente, pero definitivamente la primera vista que tenía no le era desagradable… _del todo_, complementó su mente al instante. Pero muy dentro de él no podía negar que esa chica… Kagome, realmente era…- Oye.. ¿me estás escuchando? -interrumpió ella sus pensamientos- ¿Y tu nombre? Debo avisarle a un doctor que has despertado…

- ¡Feh! ¿Y eso qué te im… -él detuvo a su impulsiva boca, al ver la mirada asesina de ella. Bah.. después de todo… ¿qué había de malo en decirle su nombre? Sea como fuere.- Soy InuYasha.

- Un placer conocerte, InuYasha… -hizo una pausa, como esperando a que él le dijera su apellido. Su sonrisa había vuelto a sus labios.

- Sólo InuYasha. -respondió algo cortante, desviando la mirada. Pero luego vio, de reojo, que ella le extendía la mano para que él la estrechara, y pese a que muchas veces en el pasado había simplemente dejado a la persona que lo hacía con la mano estirada, en esta ocasión se sintió mal de hacerlo.

Kagome sólo sonrió sin poderlo evitar, soltando ya su mano. No sabía por qué… pero el mal presentimiento que tenía aún no se iba, sin embargo… algo dentro de ella, le presagiaba otra cosa buena, que quizás contrarrestaría a la otra y con creces. Habían sido demasiadas coincidencias. Ante lo descolocado que él estaba, le indicó lo que ella hacía allí, y que él había estado en coma por tres años (información que había obtenido de los chismes de las enfermeras). Ahora sostenía a Buyo en sus brazos, y apagando la luz para que él pudiera descansar, sólo le anunció que iría a avisarle a un doctor del gran acontecimiento, su despertar.

"Kagome Higurashi…"

La puerta se cerró con suavidad tras ella.

"Algo me dice que nos volveremos a ver."

.

.  
**- Fin del capítulo I -**

¡Hey! ¿Qué tal? Hacía tiempo que me había entrado el caprichito de hacer un Universo Alterno, pero fue hace poco donde más ideas se moldearon en mi medio-muerto cerebro y me decidí a comenzarlo, descubriendo que era más que un capricho, el proyecto me emocionó.

Esta vez, quisiera dedicarlo muy especialmente a **_Sis_**. También a todas _mis estrellitas y gente especial_, pero más que nada a la que ya mencioné. _Para que ojalá todo salga bien… ahora y siempre._

Me ha dado la locura por escribir. Ya saben, siempre hay como tres meses de por medio entre mis actualizaciones… ¡Creo que es un buen presagio! nn

Cualquier comentario, idea, patada o lo que sea, pueden hacer click en "Go!" y decirme su opinión. Esta historia aún está en pañales… por eso son importantísimos sus comentarios.

¡Se me cuidan mucho!  
**  
Chiisana Minako.-**


	2. De coincidencias y empleos

**Han sido borradas las respuestas a los reviews de este capítulo por reglas de este sitio.  
Por lo mismo, si los signos de puntuación están corridos, es falla de la página.****  
**

**¿Crees en el destino?**

**Por Chiisana Minako.-**

**Capítulo II: De coincidencias y empleos.**

_- .¡Te digo que regreses aquí!. -rugió una voz ronca perteneciente a un alto sujeto. Seguido de eso, volvió a tomar la botella por el cuello y a beber un gran sorbo de licor, luego limpiándose la boca que aún chorreaba líquido con la manga de su camisa.- .¡Cuando me termine esta botella, me encargaré de partírtela en la cabeza para que entiendas, engendro! _

Un pequeño niño de un pelo negro que le llegaba hasta los hombros, sólo se quedó oculto tras unos botes de basura. Inconscientemente sus manos y todo su cuerpo temblaban. Ya vio que aquel violento hombre había desaparecido tras la puerta de su casa, y ahora podía volver a respirar. Le guardaba un inmenso rencor, pero era el miedo lo que le hacía tiritar. Cualquier movimiento cercano a sí mismo le provocaba un respingo. La nariz aún le sangraba, pero él no sabía cómo hacer que eso se detuviera. En sus manos observó nuevamente su tesoro: una sencilla y gastada pulsera verde.

Sólo se quedó viéndola, ocultándose aún más y queriendo protegerse de la lluvia, con unos trozos de cartón y cajas viejas que había en el callejón. Ese sujeto quiso arrebatarle aquel accesorio tan preciado para él. Todo, para venderlo por unas cuantas monedas en el mercado. Sabía a lo que se enfrentaba, pero nadie se quedaría con eso excepto él. Era su objeto más querido, le traía tantos recuerdos… esa pulsera… era de su madre. "Mamá…" Sólo abrazó la pulsera entre sus dedos y contra su pecho, como si con eso pudiera abrazar el cuerpo de su amada protectora. Las lágrimas son rápidamente quitadas con su brazo, y se jura a sí mismo que no volverá a llorar. Los hombres son fuertes, muy fuertes. Aunque por ahora… sólo puede cobijarse del chubasco que no tiene piedad con su pequeña figura.

Ahora el crecido joven enfrenta las tibias gotas que caen con fuerza sobre su rostro. Por suerte, el agua tiene la capacidad de suavizar sus recuerdos y hacer que pueda olvidar los momentos que es mejor no recordar. InuYasha cerró la llave del agua, cogiendo una toalla y saliendo de la ducha. Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, que ahora también dejaba escapar el vapor de agua, sólo observando el resto del sitio con una mirada que parece transmitir un sentimiento de añoranza.

Las gotas de agua se deslizaban sensuales por su bien formado cuerpo, el largo cabello azabache pegándosele a la espalda y el cuello. Sólo una pequeña toalla recién amarrada en su cintura lo cubría, mientras él estrujaba su larga melena, quitando el exceso de agua, que caía al suelo sin demora.

Su viejo apartamento… aún no sabe cómo se ha conservado. Aunque no está muy seguro de usar el verbo "conservar", ya que la habitación es un desastre, se encuentra en un estado bastante precario. Pero, irónicamente, es tal cual él lo había dejado tres años atrás. Está justo como lo recordaba, incluso con ropa suya a medio salir de los cajones de algunas cómodas, latas de bebida y una que otra cerveza, todo detalle. No podía creer que nadie lo hubiese arrendado desde entonces, sólo por una estúpida superstición.

_- Hey. ¿Tiene algún departamento disponible? _

- Buenas tardes señor. La verdad… es una temporada alta, y usted sabe, las mejores habitaciones son las que primero son ocupadas, por lo que… -se apresuró al ver la mirada impaciente de él- … sólo tenemos una, pero todos aseguran que cuando han querido ir a limpiarla, unos misteriosos ojos rojos aparecen de la nada, junto a unos chillidos que no son humanos, ni las ratas se han acercado a ese cuarto pese a los años que han pasado, y nadie se ha atrevido a…

- Sí, sí, sí -bufó con fastidio, interrumpiendo el relato del hombre¿Entonces está disponible?

- Bueno, sí, pero…

- Oiga.. ¿quiere el dinero de la renta sí o no?

Pese a todos los balbuceos del recepcionista, ha logrado obtener su cuarto de vuelta. Aquel edificio está a cargo de un solo dueño, que ofrece para el arriendo todos los cuartos que hay. "Es increíble que haya gente tan cobarde" pensó una vez ya estuvo vestido, aunque con el cuello de la camisa entreabierto.

Este sitio le da un poco de nostalgia. Más, cuando ha vuelto a recordar aquel escondite. Bajo una tabla suelta cerca de uno de los muebles, había un pequeño cofre. Una vez logró abrirlo su mirada fría se suavizó. Ahí estaba aquella pulsera, entre otras cosas. Un deje de tristeza invadía todo su rostro, por el solo hecho de mirar una simple imagen. Una simple fotografía. Una hermosa mujer de larguísimo cabello negro y ojos azulados, sonriendo con una ternura infinita, abrazando a un pequeño niño con el mismo color de cabello y ojos dorados, que también sonreía. Vio también una foto de su madre y su padre. A él no lograba recordarlo, ella siempre le dijo que su padre lo amaba mucho, y que no alcanzó a conocerlo porque él murió cuando él era apenas un recién nacido. El ver sus expresiones felices sólo le hizo esbozar una sonrisa melancólica.

- .¡Uuuy, me pone enferma!. -Kagome colgó el teléfono inalámbrico que aún tenía en la mano con rabia, sorprendiendo a su recién llegado hermano menor.

- .¿De qué hablas, Kagome?. -el pequeño Sôta se dio cuenta de inmediato de que no debería haber hecho ninguna pregunta. La mirada furiosa de su hermana se clavó en él, dejándolo helado.- Esto… ¿sabes? Tengo mucha tarea que hacer… y… y yo… er… nos.. ¡Nos vemos!. -antes de que sucediese cualquier cosa, Sôta estaba metido en su cuarto. Nunca las matemáticas le habían parecido tan interesantes.

Mientras tanto, la muchacha no podía estar más enfadada. ¡Vaya día! Y menos mal que era su cumpleaños (número dieciocho), un día en que supuestamente te la pasas bien con tus amigos y tu familia. Pero no, ella tuvo que levantarse temprano y recibir los muy breves saludos de su madre y su hermano, antes de tener que irse a toda prisa a cumplir la pequeña condena que Buyo le hizo tener que pagar; el servicio comunitario. No le molestaba hacerlo, pero… ¡Ese InuYasha!. ¡Si le volvía a ver la cara…!."Será mejor que me vaya a dormir… después de todo mamá seguramente llegará tarde hoy" Kagome subió las escaleras que llevaban al tercer piso de la casa rápidamente, hacia su cuarto. Se dejó caer en la cama, cansada, harta, echando un último vistazo a unos recortes de periódico, y sólo apagando la luz para intentar dormir y tragarse la rabia.

InuYasha miró el amplio letrero frente a él con fastidio. Ya no era un niño, ya no podía seguir robando comida para alimentarse. Y ya ni recordaba cómo era cuando ya cumplió los trece años -edad en que se hacía mayor, según él- para conseguir alimento. Ahora, con sus diecinueve años, debía… trabajar. Hacía cuatro días que había despertado de lo que se suponía sería un sueño eterno, y fue cuando recordó que el dinero que logró encontrar en una de sus chaquetas no le sería suficiente para sobrevivir el mes, y mucho menos para pagar la renta.

En aquella compañía se necesitaba un asistente de ventas, o al menos eso era lo que sabía. Entró despreocupadamente al modesto edificio, haciendo sonar una leve campanita que colgaba de la puerta. Dentro, habían unas cuantas secretarias tecleando datos sin parar, algunos hombres buscando papeles en archiveros, y quizás cuántas personas más haciendo quién sabe qué cosas. Pero él estaba ahí para hablar con quien estaba a cargo. Una vez supo donde estaba la oficina, se dirigió allí, utilizando las escaleras que siempre le parecieron más prácticas, los ascensores iban llenos la mayoría de las veces. Se contuvo de entrar de una sola vez al cuarto, recordando las lecciones que su madre le daba acerca de la 'cortesía', como ella le decía a esas molestas costumbres. Tocó a la puerta, recibiendo un suave 'Adelante' como respuesta afirmativa. Una vez ésta se encontró cerrada, pudo observar que no estaba sólo la que parecía ser la jefa, sino que había otra muchacha más, sentada en una silla, de espaldas a él. De una forma u otra, le pareció conocido ese cabello azabache y ondulado. Y fue cuando ella se volteó, curiosa de saber quién había entrado, que pudo comprobarlo; Kagome Higurashi.

- .**¡Tú!.** -el grito de ambos al unísono fue automático, señalándose el uno al otro como no pudiendo creerlo. Aunque el gesto de ella pasó rápidamente a ser uno de profundo enfado, para cierta sorpresa del joven que acababa de entrar.

- Oh, veo que se conocían -pronunció algo risueña la mujer, volviendo a llamar la atención de ambos jóvenes- Como le decía a la señorita, mi nombre es Kaede, soy la gerente de ventas de esta prestigiosa compañía, y el puesto al que ambos aspiran no es algo demasiado difícil, sólo consta de… -comenzó a explicar los pormenores del trabajo, las obligaciones y todo aquello. Ella tenía una expresión tranquila, ya era una mujer madura, o al menos aparentaba más edad de la que estaba dispuesta a admitir. Sus cabellos blanquecinos y largos le daban cierto toque al estar amarrados en una simple coleta baja. Le daban cierto aire de simpleza.

_"Señora Kaede, la necesitan un momento en el primer bloque, dicen que es urgente"_ anunció una máquina sobre su escritorio, con la voz de alguna de las secretarias que estaban en el primer piso. Kaede se disculpó por dejarles solos, y diciéndoles que volvería enseguida, cerró la puerta. Ambos se veían como buenos chicos, de seguro no causarían ningún problema.

Oh… no sabía cuán equivocada estaba.

- .¿Qué es esto?. ¿Por qué estás en este sitio también?. -interrogó InuYasha, entre confundido y algo molesto por encontrar competencia para el puesto. Para ella ya fue más que suficiente el tener que aguantar su tono altanero, que le insistía en que ella le diera una respuesta a sus preguntas. Se había estado conteniendo para no quedar mal enfrente de la señora Kaede, pero…

- .¡Pero quién te crees para exigirme respuestas?. -le clavó la vista encima, haciéndole preguntarse a InuYasha acerca de qué era lo que tenía su mirada que logró intimidarlo.- .¡No sabes todos los problemas que he tenido por tu culpa!. -ahí fue cuando el carácter explosivo de él estalló¿quién demonios se creía esa chiquilla para hablarle de esa forma?.

- .¡Se puede saber de qué demonios estás hablando?. -se paró de su silla, como enfrentándola, y ella lo imitó al instante, enfureciéndose cada vez más.

- .¿Y todavía lo preguntas?. -Kagome respiró profundo, asesinándolo con los ojos, caminando con cierta lentitud hacia él, que inconscientemente iba retrocediendo poco a poco.- .¡Te parece que escapar del hospital es una buena idea?. -ella siguió avanzando hacia el muchacho como lo hace un felino a su presa, pero él aún tenía la mirada en alto e intentaba gritarle cosas (pero Kagome de verdad gritaba fuerte), aunque fuera retrocediendo con disimulo- .¡No sabes todo lo que me ha costado el convencer a los encargados del hospital que yo no te rapté ni hice nada extraño!. -los dos estaban demasiado enfocados en su pelea personal como para notar que había una pequeña mesa con una vitrina que encerraba algo, en la habitación.

- .¡Es mi vida y hago lo que se me plazca!. -espetó InuYasha encarándola, pero no logrando hacerla retroceder, haciendo que sus rostros quedaran uno bastante cerca del otro, pero a ninguno pareció importarle, ella estaba furiosa y él también, ya que nadie osaba hablarle de esa forma.

Kagome estaba poniéndose roja de la rabia. Había pasado toda la noche de su cumpleaños y los días posteriores respondiendo llamadas, hablando con personas que la vieron salir de ese cuarto o que estuvieron con ella en el tiempo en que él desapareció casi testificando a su favor, ya que como fue la última que lo vio, la bombardearon de preguntas. Y por último, consiguiendo el mal grabado vídeo de seguridad, en el que si bien no se veía con claridad el momento en el que el muchacho se marchó, al menos tenía la imagen de ella saliendo de la habitación. ¿Y todavía tenía el descaro de ser grosero con ella? Mucha paciencia tenía, pero había un límite para todo.

- .¡Eres un idiota!. -le insultó, las palabras casi saliéndole del alma, estaba realmente saliéndose de sí. InuYasha tuvo que sostenerla por los hombros, pensando en que quizás de otro modo, ella lo mordería… ¡Vaya mujer! Era la primera que le hacía retroceder. Al último grito suyo, el muchacho dio un paso más hacia atrás, y sus piernas enredándose con algo, acabaron por tropezar con una mesa.

Sí. La misma mesa que tenía la vitrina.

InuYasha alcanzó a soltar a Kagome antes de que ésta le cayera encima por llevársela con él abajo, pero de igual modo ella acabó sentada en el suelo, mientras que el chico, aún sobándose la cabeza medio tendido de espaldas, casi no se había percatado de que tras de él había una gran cantidad de vidrio roto, y por un muy leve desnivel en el piso, el tesoro cobijado en la vitrina rodaba peligrosamente lejos de la pareja.

- .¡Ah!. ¡La Shikon no tama!. -la chica miró con temor cómo se alejaba aquella rosada joya, que antes tanta atención le había llamado. Kaede le había explicado, ante sus preguntas, que se trataba de una reliquia familiar muy valiosa. Si habían roto la vitrina, lo menos que podía hacer era entregarle la perla sana y salva en sus manos.

"¿Shikon no Tama?." Un destello pareció aparecer en la mente del joven, había escuchado varias veces rumores acerca de esa joya, que valía millones y millones. Siempre se preguntó cómo podían darle tanto valor a un trozo de vidrio o de material extraño, pero como fuera… ¡debía ser suyo! Era la mejor manera que tenía de solucionar todos sus problemas. Kagome había intentado ponerse de pie, pero entre los nervios por el desastre ocasionado (que seguramente le costaría el no obtener el empleo), se tropezó con las piernas del muchacho y acabó por caerle casi encima, frustrando también el intento de InuYasha por pararse.

- .¡Quítateme de encima¡. ¡Debo alcanzar esa perla!. -ordenó intentando hacerla a un lado, pero sólo consiguiendo empeorar la situación. Cualquiera que los hubiese visto desde fuera… quién sabe qué cosas pensaría.

- .¡Es lo que intento!. -la muchacha estaba sonrosada de la vergüenza. Sólo podía rogar porque no entrara nadie a la oficina o su reputación quedaría por los suelos. Pero tal cual ocurren cosas cuando menos se quiere que sucedan, su blusa se enganchó con la cremallera de la chaqueta que él llevaba puesta. Entre su desesperación por salir de tan vergonzosa escena, recién se había dado cuenta que el forzar la tela de su ropa para poder levantarse, pronunciaba el pequeño escote que su blusa tenía. Y como lo temía…

- .¡Pero qué es lo que miras, pervertido?. -su voz sonó sumamente avergonzada y molesta, complementándose muy bien con sus mejillas ahora rojas. InuYasha sólo volteó la mirada, su rostro había ganado algo de color también al verse descubierto medio segundo después de haberlo hecho ¡Pero era culpa de ella!. ¿Quién la mandaba a hacer… las cosas que hacía?

- No te estaba vien… -la respuesta orgullosa del muchacho no se hizo esperar, sin embargo se vio interrumpida por el sonido de algo chocar contra un vidrio. Eso también llamó la atención de ella.

Al voltear a ver el origen del sonido, se encontraron con la perla, que había rodado hasta la entreabierta puerta de un pequeño balcón que daba a la calle. Aún los dos pasmados, viendo el ahora rápido rodar del redondo pero valioso objeto, sólo reaccionaron en el momento en el que éste estuvo al borde de caer.

El sonido de algo cayendo y de un vidrio rompiéndose, unido a los gritos, fue lo que impulsó a Kaede a volver más aprisa a su oficina, pero no había podido hacerlo de inmediato y se tardó unos minutos más. El ascensor tardaba demasiado, así que utilizaría las escaleras. No hubo dado ni medio paso para ir hasta ellas, cuando los jovencitos que había dejado en su oficina casi le arrollan, pero por suerte se detuvieron antes de lograrlo. La miraban con… ¿miedo? Bueno, más que nada ella.

- .¿Qué sucedió? Escuché mucho ruido, aún desde aquí… -inquirió la mujer, intentando mantener la calma, pues se gestaba poco a poco un temor en su interior. ¿Sería posible…?.- .¡Hey-llamó Kaede, ya que InuYasha pareció hacer caso omiso a sus preguntas y avanzar presuroso por los pasillos, hacia la salida principal. Entonces volvió su mirada a Kagome, quien parecía sudar frío.

"Tiene que estar por aquí…" Pensaba una y otra vez el chico, repitiéndose que una bola de vidrio no podía haberse ido volando, _tenía_ que estar cerca. Ojalá no se hubiera roto, así le costaría más venderla. Pero por más cuidadoso que fue en buscar, no halló nada más que un diminuto trozo de piedra rosada, que se asemejaba demasiado a la redonda joya que había visto antes. ¿Acaso sí se había roto?. ¿Pero y los demás fragmentos? Cuando Kagome y Kaede llegaron a escena a paso rápido, espantaron a una bandada de negros cuervos que se encontraban cerca del lugar. InuYasha tragó saliva con cierta dificultad; olía a problemas.  
.  
.  
.

**- Fin del capítulo II- **

¿Qué tal? Todo este capítulo fue escrito en momentos en que no tuve internet.. el mismo motivo por el que me tardé más en poner algo nuevo, aunque los que ya me conocen… sabrán que un par de semanas no es demasiado en cuanto a mis actualizaciones se trata, jejeje (sorry…). Pero parece que mi reformación en esta ocasión sí está dando resultados… aunque de eso, ustedes tienen la última palabra

Una cosita… si no actualicé antes, es porque no tenía Inter en casita y mis diskettes andaban rebeldes igual que mis neuronas _:Minako__ mira feo a su maltrecho cerebro:_

Quisiera, también, agradecer a quienes dieron su opinión y/o apoyo a **"Entre la Niebla"**, el último oneshoot publicado. Como es sólo de un capítulo no tuve momento de agradecerles, a todos, aunque si puedo contarles un secreto, os diré que tengo una pequeña sorpresita en cuanto a eso se trata. Sólo espero que les guste, porque irá con todo mi cariño y dedicación, como lo que suelo escribir.

Una última cosita… me gusta y tengo planeadas muchas cosas que se relacionan con la serie, pero de todos modos no todo será tan-tan igual, o de ese modo se volvería demasiado predecible. 

Se me cuidan mucho, y ya saben, esta insegura muchacha estará ansiosa esperando sus opiniones, sugerencias y tomatazos.

04:03 Am - 7 Febrero del 2005.  
**Chiisana Minako.- **

**PD:** Nuevamente, me he visto en la obligación de poner un punto tras muchos de los signos de exclamación/interrogación, para que esta página no se los coma. _:Suspiro resignado: _Cuando coloco la interrogación y la exclamación juntas en una oración, coloca uno de cada uno, uno al final y otro al principio. ¿Quién entiende este sitio?


	3. Orgullo

¡MIL perdones por la tardanza! Más notas y razones después del capítulo...**  
**

**¿Crees en el destino?  
Por Chiisana Minako.-**

**Capítulo III: Orgullo**

"_¿Kikyô…?"_

_La imagen de la muchacha de melancólicos y cristalinos ojos marrón era rodeada por una densa niebla, la que poco a poco iba rodeándola para luego hacerla desaparecer, y en el mismo lugar aparecer su hermana ya algo mayor; Kaede._

_- … ella está muerta, InuYasha… -_

Fue justo el momento en el cual despertó, en medio de un suspiro ahogado. Se reincorporó, recordando que se había quedado dormido sobre el escritorio donde guardaba sus recuerdos. Sentado en la silla frente a él, InuYasha volvió la vista al portarretrato que había sobre la mesa, dibujándose con gran facilidad la expresión de tristeza.

_- ¿Así que se murió? –el joven de largos cabellos miró a Kaede con una expresión arrogante- Debí suponer que no lo resistiría –añadió con desdén._

Pero ahora que se encontraba en su soledad, no podía evitar mirar esa fotografía. Se la había tomado a escondidas aquel día, cuando salieron al borde de un río a hacer un pequeño picnic. En el instante en el cual Kikyô luego de lavarse el rostro, alzaba nuevamente su cabeza con algunos mechones de cabello de su flequillo destilando agua, y sus ojos cerrados, mostrando su lindo perfil, había sido perfecto, no se percató de la cámara. A ella no le gustaba que le tomaran fotos… por eso era la única que tenía. Quién diría, que se convertiría en su único recuerdo.

El día pasado, luego de discusiones múltiples con la gerente de ventas de nombre Kaede, acordaron… No, ella exigió que ambos jóvenes trabajaran tiempo indefinido en la empresa para reparar el daño, sin mencionar el hecho de que cuando las mujeres hubieron llegado, _misteriosamente_ la perla hubiese desaparecido, le costó a InuYasha casi una úlcera, realmente no tenía paciencia para esas cosas.

_- Ya, ya… está bien… -aceptó el joven, mirando ahora a Kaede, fastidiado- ¿Y se puede saber qué demonios es lo que me ves? –inquirió sin ninguna clase de modales._

_- Me pareces… familiar… -murmuró ella, como si estuviera hablando para su mente y no para él.- ¿Cómo te llamas, muchacho?_

_- … InuYasha –contestó a regañadientes, luego de un sutil codazo por parte de Kagome, que ya veía venir su 'respuesta'._

A partir de allí, la expresión de la mujer le demostró que le había reconocido, explicándole que era la hermana mayor de Kikyô. Fue como una respuesta del destino, ante su constante divagar acerca de ella desde que volvió a abrir los ojos.

Sin embargo, era algo que no esperaba oír.

_- Mi hermana Kikyô… ella… está muerta, InuYasha –pronunció con cierta lentitud._

- ¿Por qué no podemos llevarnos bien? –preguntó por segunda vez Kagome, sólo que en esta ocasión en voz alta. La muchacha llevaba unos fajos de papeles recién impresos, destinados a la oficina de Kaede, sin embargo se había detenido cerca de los estantes con archiveros que InuYasha revisaba.

Él ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de responder.

- Después de todo, vamos a tener que trabajar juntos… -al ver la mirada enfadada que él le dirigió, se limitó a suspirar resignada, para agregar finalmente:- … y te guste o no… –volteó su rostro hacia él- … yo no soy Kikyô –murmuró, sus pasos perdiéndose en los pasillos de la empresa.

Los dorados ojos de InuYasha miraron de reojo la puerta, ahora cerrada, por donde había salido recientemente la joven mujer. Lanzó un bufido y siguió con su labor.

Noche de luna llena, perfecto escenario de una típica película de terror. Cielo levemente estrellado, y una atmósfera oscura y tétrica. Kagome se había retrasado considerablemente, ya desde hace rato que debía haberse marchado, su turno nocturno en la empresa no empezaba hasta dentro de unos días, pero no pudo evitar quedarse conversando con Kaede por unas cuentas horas. Se sentía responsable de lo ocurrido con la perla, y llegó a descubrir que la mujer ya mayor no era una mala persona, en lo absoluto. Le recordaba incluso a su propio abuelo.

Cerró la puerta de la entrada principal, su otra mano cogiendo su mochila amarilla. Solía hacer deporte antes de pasar a trabajar, ahora que tenía que hacerlo. Ya eran dos días desde que iba a la oficina, y su mochila parecía ser mágica para guardar su equipo y además las cosas necesarias para su labor en la empresa. El eco de sus propias pisadas era lo único que parecía hacer ruido en la silenciosa calle. Quizá, demasiado silenciosa.

- ¡Que me dejes en paz! –escuchó un grito que reconoció como el de su no muy colaborador compañero de trabajo. Con sigilo, fue acercándose a donde supuso se originaba el ruido.

- Tú tienes algo que me pertenece… ¿por qué no me lo quieres dar? –una femenina voz era claramente irónica, como si estuviera haciendo mofa de él.

- No tengo tu estúpido fragmento, ahora lárgate y déjame seguir mi camino –espetó con molestia InuYasha, y cuando intentó hacer a la mujer a un lado, ésta le tomó la mano de una forma muy poco sutil, y, silbando en una clase de señal, apareció un hombre de tamaño colosal, seguido de una bandada de cuervos negros, quienes aletearon como alabando el primer golpe, que azotó al joven de cabello negro contra la pared del callejón.

La mujer se dedicaba tranquilamente a mirar el espectáculo, sacando un cuchillo de entre sus ropas y lamiendo el filo en medio de una sonrisa sádica; algo que iba muy bien con ella. Toda vestida de negro, botas largas y negras, que delineaban sus piernas antes de llegar a su minifalda de cuero, cinturón con puntas y una prenda superior con un escote muy pronunciado. Jugó un poco con su corto cabello de negra coloración, sus ojos cafés rojizo brillando con maldad, pasando el filo de la daga entre sus dedos y asegurándose de que InuYasha la viera, entre los golpes y ataques de los que era víctima, sin poder defenderse debido a la supremacía de fuerza y masa corporal.

- ¿Estás seguro de lo que dices? –preguntó, sonriendo perversamente la mujer- Como que mi nombre es Yura Sakasagami, tu sentencia será la muerte… –pronunció, como si le causara diversión aquello- Es una lástima, tratándose de un chico tan guapo… -murmuró con sorna.

InuYasha cayó al suelo por fin, luego de haber sido golpeado sin piedad en el estómago. Miró a la mujer con rencor. Su boca sangraba de un lado, al igual que su frente, el vital líquido dificultándole la visión al querer caer en sus ojos. El agresor de InuYasha sólo sonrió con maldad, le causaba verdadera gracia que el joven intentara golpearlo sin resultados. De un último puñetazo lo mandó de bruces al suelo, manchando éste con sangre.

- ¡Déjalo en paz! –la voz de Kagome fue como un destello, antes de que se le viera intentando derribar a Yura. Lamentablemente, no llegó siquiera a tocarla, puesto que el hombre que antes golpeara a InuYasha, con asombrosa rapidez la sujetó de los brazos, inmovilizándola.- ¡Suéltame! –intentó pegarle un codazo pero no sirvió de nada, no logró quitárselo de encima.

- Oh, pero qué tenemos aquí… -sonrió Yura, volteando a ver al sangrante y agotado InuYasha, que yacía sentado en el suelo, exhausto y herido- Tu chica ha venido a salvarte… lástima que no lo ha logrado –carcajeó, sarcástica.- Aunque ahora, podrá presenciar el verdadero infierno… -tomó un mechón del largo cabello negro del muchacho- … de labios de su propio novio –se relamió la boca, antes de reír maquiavélicamente.

"¡Qué…?" Kagome estaba inmóvil, sus brazos doblados tras su espalda, siendo sujetados sin mayor esfuerzo por el agresor de InuYasha. Estaba conmocionada todavía como para moverse, en el momento en que quiso ayudar al joven de larga cabellera no se había detenido a pensar… simplemente no pudo aguantar ver cómo abusaban de él de esa manera. "¿Qué es lo que pretende esa mujer?" Se preguntó asustada, sus labios emitiendo un grito ahogado y sus ojos abriéndose de sorpresa al ver cómo Yura tomaba el rostro de InuYasha entre sus manos y comenzaba a besarlo.

El joven no pudo sino quedar pasmado, al parecer su cabeza trabajaba más lento por los golpes recibidos. Una vez reaccionó, de forma brusca empujó a la mujer, la que no retrocedió demasiado, aún con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro.

- Entrégame el fragmento –ordenó Yura, divertida por la molestia que él reflejaba en su rostro. Pero fue cuando éste aprestaba un puño para golpearla, que se adelantó bloqueando el golpe, y añadiendo:- Tsk, tsk… pero qué chico más maleducado. ¿Que nunca te enseñaron cómo tratar a las mujeres? –murmuró con sorna- Además… vuelve a hacer un movimiento como ése, y despídete de tu novia –señaló con su dedo pulgar tras ella, al sujeto que ahora tenía un brazo sobre el cuello de Kagome, perfectamente pudiendo partírselo.

- Maldición… -masculló él por lo bajo, rebuscando entre sus bolsillos, al tiempo que Yura volvía a acercársele, pronunciando un perfectamente audible y altanero 'Quiero divertirme un rato contigo', soltando unas risas al hacerlo. Amenazaba con enterrarle una daga si se movía.

Fue el instante en el cual se oyó el ruido característico de un cuerpo caer al suelo, en medio de sonidos que parecían ser lamentos, lo que distrajo a Yura e impidió un nuevo contacto con el rostro del muchacho, al hacerla voltear.

Mejor no lo hubiera hecho.

El golpazo que recibió de la enorme mochila amarilla de Kagome tuvo la suficiente fuerza para mandarla de bruces al suelo, golpeando su cabeza contra éste. Kagome rogaba porque quedara inconsciente, pero la mujer seguía moviéndose en el suelo. Asustada dio algunos pasos para acercarse a InuYasha, que aún miraba todo demasiado sorprendido como para hablarle. Finalmente, Yura quedó inconsciente.

- … ¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó Kagome, preocupada, recordándole a él las mismas palabras que hubo pronunciado aquella noche en el hospital. La muchacha se arrodilló a su lado, y él sólo asintió a forma de respuesta.

- ¿Cómo…? –él aún no se explicaba cómo se las había arreglado la chica para tumbar al suelo aquel enorme monigote. Aunque le bastó enfocar su visión en él. El hombre que antes lo golpeó tan duramente yacía en el suelo, con ambas manos sujetándose la entrepierna, y por la nariz brotando algo de sangre.

- Digamos que llevar tacones me favoreció –sonrió, ya más calmada- Y mi mochila pesa unos cuantos kilos… -explicó como si se tratara de algo común, mientras que él ya se imaginaba cómo habría de doler la maniobra que ella hubo efectuado; una patada… que consumó aprovechando la posición del hombre tras ella, flectando una rodilla hacia atrás y dando justo en… donde era necesario. Y con esos tacones.

InuYasha ya había cogido su chaqueta, a unos metros de él, cargándola a su hombro con un brazo, haciendo de cuenta que no tenía ninguna clase de herida. La joven utilizó su teléfono celular para avisar a la policía.

- Vámonos, Kagome. –ante la expresión algo sorprendida de ella, preguntó:- ¿Qué sucede? –volteó a verla.

- Es la primera vez… que me llamas por mi nombre –murmuró a modo de respuesta, volviendo su sonrisa característica a sus labios.

- ¿Y eso qué? –dijo restándole importancia.

- ¿Será que empiezas a considerarme tu amiga? –inquirió sonriente. Su sonrisa pareció acentuarse al oír una respuesta que ya sabía que vendría, su ya típico "Feh".

- No digas sandeces¿Cómo crees que yo voy a…? –se vio interrumpido por la muchacha, quien le dio una palmada amistosa en el hombro, diciéndole que a final de cuentas ella había salvado la situación. El rostro de él se contorsionó de dolor, ya que el sector que ella había tocado era uno de los que más le habían golpeado. Por poco y se cae al suelo.

- ¡Por qué no reconoces que te duele? –le reprochó Kagome, tomándolo del brazo para que no perdiera el equilibrio.

- … -El joven sólo pudo mascullar un 'cállate' entre dientes, la verdad era un golpe tremendo para su orgullo el que una chica le hubiese salvado.

Pronto las sirenas características se dejaron oír en el lugar, fastidiando a InuYasha, que se quería marchar antes de que la policía llegara, nunca le había agradado –lo más probable porque de niño era ladrón- y no tenía tiempo para esas tonterías. Como fuera, ya estaban ahí, y no había escapatoria.

Era una mañana preciosa, con el cielo de un tono celeste tan limpio que llegaba a sorprender que Tokio fuera una metrópoli tan activa. Sólo unas cuantas nubes poblaban esa gran inmensidad, y para coronar ese día de cosas que parecían inverosímiles, Kagome iba con tiempo de sobra hacia la oficina. Caminaba con calma, ya que iba perdida en sus pensamientos. Su traje era formal, una blusa, chaqueta y una falda ligeramente ajustada hasta un poco más arriba de la rodilla, habían dicho que aquel día habría una reunión, y si bien su pequeño desempeño en la empresa no era demasiado relevante, quería lucir lo mejor posible, y le había pedido prestado el traje a su madre.

Pero no era ése el tema de sus pensamientos. Éste, más bien, era… un muchacho de largos cabellos negros, y mirada dorada desafiante. Se había prácticamente desaparecido poco tiempo después de que la policía se llevara a Yura Sakasagami y a ese otro sujeto. De un bolsillo secreto –de aquellos internos- de su chaqueta, sacó una pequeña bolsita de terciopelo, y se quedó mirándola.

Ahí estaba el fragmento de Shikon.

Intuyendo cómo era aquél muchacho, no dejaba de preguntarse por qué no la delató cuando pudo y se evitó problemas. Pudo haber dicho que quien portaba el fragmento era ella y no él, y así podría haber salido ileso. ¿No decía detestarla? Volvió a guardar el pequeño tesoro en su escondite. ¿Por qué lo hizo…¿Por protegerla? Ahora le parecía una persona aún más compleja, aparentaba una cosa y actuaba bajo ciertas circunstancias, de forma distinta. Sonrió. Sería interesante llegar a conocerlo.

Prefirió tomar las escaleras para llegar al segundo piso, su lugar de trabajo. Pasó antes por el baño, donde había un pequeño botiquín, el cual cogió en sus manos, para luego dirigirse a su oficina. Bueno, la compartía con InuYasha.

Ya no le sorprendió verlo ahí antes que ella, considerando incluso el hecho que ella hubiese llegado con antelación, él siempre llegaba temprano. Tal como se lo esperaba, no se había tomado la molestia ni de limpiarse el rostro manchado de sangre seca, ni de hacerse una curación decente e higiénica para sus heridas. "Hombres" Suspiró con resignación.

- Hey, InuYasha… -como no le prestó atención, subió el tono de voz- ¡Hey! Baja de ahí, necesito curarte esas heridas –pronunció en el mismo tono, hablándole al chico que estaba sobre una escalera, bajando unos libros que estaban en la parte alta de una estantería.

- No lo necesito –le cortó, cogiendo un libro sin preocuparse siquiera en mirarla.

- Pero si ayer tenías unas heridas horribles… -dijo con preocupación, él sólo lanzó un 'Feh'- Baja –ordenó ella, todavía en un tono amable.

- No –negó, arrogante. Pero pronto intentó sujetarse bien de la escalera, ya que ella la estaba sacudiendo. Suerte que no estaba muy alto, porque no alcanzó a afirmarse bien y cayó justo arriba de un sofá para dos personas que estaba abajo- ¡Pero qué demonios te cre…? –su rostro enrojeció notablemente cuando vio a la muchacha subirse sobre él. Cada vez entendía menos.

- A ver si así te quedas quieto –murmuró con cierta seriedad, pero pese a la vergüenza, él no le estaba haciendo las cosas fáciles, cuando ya por fin logró desabrochar dos botones de su camisa, él le tomó las muñecas para detenerla. Kagome arrugó el ceño, molesta de la terquedad de InuYasha. ¿Qué le costaba quedarse quieto? Nada. Pero claro, _tenía_ que dar problemas.

- Buenos días muchachos, sólo quería avisarles que… -Kaede aún tenía el pomo de la puerta (ahora abierta) en la mano, mirando atónita y aún sin cerrar la boca la escena frente a sus ojos. Nadie se movió. Carraspeó con incomodidad, haciéndoles ver a los petrificados jóvenes que sus posiciones no eran las más adecuadas. InuYasha se levantó bruscamente, tirando a Kagome en el proceso, la que sólo murmuró insultos por lo bajo y miró completamente nerviosa a su jefa delante suyo.

- N-No es lo que piensa… -se disculpó Kagome, con las mejillas rojas de la vergüenza. Rogaba al cielo porque le creyera, ahora que comenzaba a llevarse bien con su jefa no quería que la tomara por algo que no era, un malentendido…

**Continuará…**

Verán, esto lo tenía escrito hace mucho, pero no me convencía del todo publicarlo así nada más. Los reviews no los puedo contestar por razones relacionadas con las _simpáticas reglas _que a este sitio se le ocurre imponer.

Había pensado en hacer una página web pequeña para poner las respuestas a los reviews, pero no sé si realmente una cantidad considerable de gente –por no decir nadie- las considere tan importantes como para darse el tiempo de ir a checar a una página externa a ésta. Denme sus opiniones por favor.

**Siento que actualmente he perdido mi vena escritora. **Esto lo tenía de más tiempo… ¡Pero igual! Lo que pude haber mejorado siento haberlo perdido… ¡Me siento muy mal por ello!

**Ojalá les haya gustado, y puedan decirme qué tal n.n**

**¡Muchísimas gracias a todos los que dejan review! **

Realmente sirven para subirle el ánimo a una enferma x.x como yo..

**Chiisana** **Minako.-**


End file.
